


Cooking Lesson

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Pie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has decided it’s time Dee learned to cook.





	Cooking Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee rather likes it when Ryo decides to teach him to cook,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
>  **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“What on earth do you do for dinner when I don’t invite you over?” Ryo had once jokingly asked Dee after his partner had cleared his plate and leaned back in his chair, declaring himself completely stuffed and complementing Ryo on the delicious meal.

Despite Ryo’s teasing tone Dee had taken the question seriously, shrugging lazily and replying, “I eat out occasionally, when I can afford to, but mostly I order takeout or shove a TV dinner in the microwave.”

“Don’t you ever cook for yourself?”

“Does barbecue count?” At Ryo’s look, Dee had grinned and continued, “I make myself a cooked breakfast sometimes; I can scramble eggs, do a pretty good fry up, and Mother taught me to make pancakes, but that’s about it. Takeout’s quicker and easier, plus there’s no dishes to wash after.”

“I’m amazed you manage to stay in such good shape on that kind of diet day after day,” Ryo responded, shaking his head in disbelief.

Naturally, Dee had focused on only one part of Ryo’s comment, grinning broadly. “You think I’m in good shape, huh? Like what you see?”

Ryo had just blushed and muttered something about making coffee, scuttling back into the kitchen, half wishing he hadn’t said anything. Trust Dee to turn an innocent comment into something sexual. The man had no shame!

That had been well over a year ago though; he and Dee were together now, had been for several months, and after his lover had once again praised his cooking at dinner a couple of nights earlier an idea had begun to take shape in Ryo’s mind. It really was about time his lover became a bit more self-sufficient; maybe then Dee would occasionally make dinner for him instead of Ryo forever having to do it all; as much as he enjoyed cooking, it would be nice to be on the receiving end of a home cooked meal from time to time, one that didn’t involve a frying pan or a barbecue grill.

With that in mind, on their next day off, and with Bikky out with friends, Ryo invited Dee over for the afternoon; he had everything ready when his lover arrived.

“What’s this?” Dee asked as Ryo led him into the kitchen, where pots and pans and various ingredients were spread out on the kitchen table and work surfaces.

“What does it look like? I’m going to teach you to cook.”

“I can already cook!” Dee frowned indignantly, having forgotten all about their long ago conversation. “I’ve cooked you breakfast a bunch of times. And dinner a coupe of weeks ago.”

“Right. Fried breakfasts, cheese toasties, and barbecue. Even you have to admit your skills in the kitchen are a bit limited.” Seeing the grin spreading across his lover’s face, Ryo added quickly, “Cooking skills! I meant your cooking skills!”

“Of course you did, because there’s nothing limited about my other skills, in the kitchen or anywhere else.” Dee waggled his eyebrows, grinning lasciviously. There was nothing limited about his self-confidence either.

“Dee… I’m serious!”

“So am I!” Dee sighed and shook his head. “Okay, fine, I’ll grant you that I don’t have a very extensive cooking repertoire, but what I do cook, I cook well.”

“Exactly!”

“Huh?” That wasn’t the response Dee had been expecting.

“The few things you know how to cook are great, which is why I think you could learn to do more. You have the potential to be a great cook, Dee.”

“You really think so?”

“Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t,” Ryo assured him. “So what d’you think? Are you game to learn some new skills?”

Dee considered that. “Do I get to eat it afterwards?”

“Of course. What’s the point of cooking something and not eating it?”

“Well in that case, I guess I could be persuaded.” 

“Okay then; go wash your hands and I’ll give you your first cooking lesson. You love my fruit pies so I thought we’d start there.”

“Awesome!” When it came to eating, pie was one of Dee’s favourite things in the world. “What kind?”

“Apple this time.” Ryo gestured to several large, shiny cooking apples on the kitchen table. “I’d have thought those kinda gave it away. We’ll start by making the pastry crust though.”

Grinning enthusiastically, Dee rolled up his sleeves, washed his hands thoroughly, and scrubbed under his nails, then dried off on the towel Ryo handed him. “Okay then, show me how to make pie.”

“Nuh uh.” Ryo shook his head. “I’ll tell you, but you’ll be the one making it.” 

Under Ryo’s careful instruction, Dee followed the recipe, measuring ingredients, and mixing them together. Kneading the pastry dough was fun and made Dee think about kneading the tension out of Ryo’s muscles, leaving him as limp and pliable as the dough. Rolling it out was fun too, although lining the pie dish without tearing the crust was tricky and took a lot of concentration. Still, he only had to patch it a little; not bad for a first attempt.

Dee washed his hands again before preparing the fruit, surprised by how soft and supple his skin felt now, then launched into peeling, coring, and slicing the fruit. His mouth was already starting to water at the thought of apple pie and ice cream.

Before long, the pie was completed and Dee slid it carefully onto the middle shelf of Ryo’s pre-heated oven, shutting the door and setting the timer. Eating it would have to wait until it was cooked. In the meantime, there was clearing up to do.

“So,” Dee said a short while later, leaning against the counter and grinning at his partner after the dishes were washed and put away. “That was fun. What are you going to teach me to cook next?”

“How about a quick and easy pasta dish? We can have that for dinner and your pie for dessert.”

Dee licked his lips. “Sounds good to me; I’m starving. All this cooking really works up an appetite.” The aroma of baking pie coming from the oven was tantalising.

As they got out the various ingredients and Ryo started to explain what needed to be done, Dee listened intently. He had a feeling learning to cook was going to be a very rewarding experience, and not just because he’d get to eat the results.

The End


End file.
